The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Light emitting diode (LED) based display systems are becoming increasingly popular due to many advantages LEDs offer over conventional display systems. For example, LEDs are more power efficient and durable than conventional light bulbs. As a result, LED-based display systems are fast becoming a preferred alternative to conventional display systems used in homes, businesses, and vehicles. Additionally, LED-based display systems such as signs and billboards are gaining popularity for similar reasons.